


2nd times the charm....

by Crissyliz86



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissyliz86/pseuds/Crissyliz86
Summary: Rae sees Archie and Finn kissing.Not graphic descriptions more or less implied.





	2nd times the charm....

Linda's hand connected with Raes face in sheer frustration at her daughters, most recent brilliant idea of letting the birds out of Karims Avery. Rae blew a top and decided packing a few bits and legging it would be the safest thing to do she was highly strung now and going to Chloe's wasn't an option either, she turned onto his street walking towards Finns she almost changed her mind but before she knew it she was knocking and there was opening his front door in his pale blue t-shirt looking as brooding as ever Rae had decided that's just his usual look, he nods her in and she walks in not even knowing why she's there. He makes her tea His dad irons the sheets for the spare room He's telling her he thinks will be OK with her mum when they had a few days to clear there heads. Rae suddenly remembered the rave this evening what time was it? We're leaving in a about an hour if your coming ill just tell Chloe to jump in with Chop and you can get on the scooter with me.... Shaking her head she tells Finn it not a good idea but she really didn't want to spend tonight making small talk with Mr Nelson so he had twisted her arm (even that would sexy) She likes Finn more then she should he'd never be interested in her, she'd already been a part of Archies sexuality experiment and it weighed heavy that he didn't know what he was at the time just he liked Rae she was different to other girls (either that or she was right and she looked like a bloke). Archie had told her at Chops sexy party the previous week that he was gay she guessed as much as she'd seen him and Barney sneak off behind the Avery, he was delierous the morning after much like Rae she'd shared her bed with Finn to provide him comfort after learning his nan had passed away but it was nice especially after the whole 1 minute in heaven incident where she'd told him she didnt want to be his friend but didn't get chance explain, but they was getting on he always looked out for her and they shared a few afternoons of chilling and listening to music on his bedroom floor. So here she was heading towards a Rave on Finns scooter his arse wedged between her thighs she was beyond moist they needed a boat not a scooter. Rae shook her head she had no chance with Finn Nelson not a fucking chance so she could fantasise all she wanted but it was out right impolite to whilst he was between her thighs. Wrapping her hands around his chest he sped up and the vibrations were distracting Rae from noticing his eyes on her in the mirror smiling into his helmet. (she really was beautiful and he was going to kiss her tonight) he'd just decided this as they approached the field at the side of a deserted mansion,) Finn slid from between Raes legs do dismount the scooter meaning he was there to help Rae as her legs seemes to turn to Jelly, after he'd help her steady herself he pulled  the helmet of her head and her Raven curled hair tumbled down into her eyes she caught it sweeping it right back, (whoa Finn nelson put your tongue away you hound dog) They was both then descended on buy the other members of the gang, and they set off towards the mansion as the sun was going down, Finn linked his arm through Raes

Oi oi shouted Archie what's going on here then... Rae and Finn looked up laughing, Archie said with disdain "you look like a couple" Chloe interjected grabbing Archie saying we make a better couple than  they do. Rae felt herself blush poor Chloe she wasn't Archies type let alone the right sex. But Archie was still scowling as they reached the mansion snapping there neon glow sticks making necklaces and bracelets for each other, before Rae could pull him up he stormed of ahead of the other. The Rave was loud and the drinks flowing Chop had slipped everyone a little white pill on the way in and its effects had just started to creep in on Rae she'd seen Izzys change from dancing to litrally running herself all over Chop like she was silk, she still hadn't seen Archie, Chloe was wrapped in someone as they bounced and grinded to the music, Finn seemed out of it as he stood by Raes side he wasn't really doing anything just running his folded arms over himself and nodding his head to the bass of the music he really was beautiful before she could turn to him Archie was heading towards them with a flashing dummy in his mouth, he kissed Rae on the lips and it was like she was seeing how it felt rather than feeling, why didn't they give her pills like this in the hospital, she was gone now dancing weaving through the crowds of sweaty people. Finn caught her arms before getting up real close... Its the drugs it's the drugs Rae used the mantra to stop herself from doing anything embarrassing, poor Finn he kept trying to kiss her the drugs had obviously affected his vision she tried to keep him at arms length it's not working as the crowds swelling. She escapes through a gap in the crowd poor Finn didn't need the ribbing about snogging the fat girl she had to escape before he made an escape. The drugs was starting to mix the large amount of alcohols she'd drank when Kendo Stamfords resident pill dealer slipped another on her tongue as Chloe appeared in front of her about to do her usual self rightious thing Rae didn't care she was free from her back pack of bullshit looking up she watched as Kendo slid his arm around Chloe's waist and whispered something, Rae closed her eyes feeling the music running through her veins and her ear drums beating to the beat, and she didn't care who saw her dancing, but she couldn't see anyone everyone was just colours like a room full of Auroras. Finn had let her slip away and litrally couldn't feel his body to go after her he watched as the crowd had swallowed her whole, he'd been trying to kiss her wanting to put everything he couldn't say because he was so shit with words, into her lips letting the kiss pour his feelings into her. He was Imagining how she tasted like honey and probably vodka tonight her hair smelling of sweet vanilla he'd smelt it had he'd lifted the helmet of her head he should of kissed her then but he'd bottled it not wanting to be rejected infront of gang. Her hands would be on his chest he closed his eyes Imagining those hands his hands set on either side of her face as she let him kiss her fast  feeling the heat of her tongue on his the growing feeling of release all to apparant, whooa fag time, when Finn opened his eyes Archie was standing stock still in front of him hands up like I was about to shoot. I'm going for a smoke are you coming? Archie shrugged his shoulders. Rae was leant against the wall at the back of the mansion counting to 10 her hands placed against the cold brick her heart beating so hard she was sure she could see it bouncing out of her chest. How could she of been so stupid or even be this upset it's not like Finn liked her back it was all in her head, they was just mates but why did it make her heart hurt so bad and her head feel like it was going to explode. Finn was lent with his back against the wall as he watched Rae stumble towards the fields and the cars, he went back inside to find the others with no one te be seen he decided he'd follow Rae to the cars and sleep of drugs and. Alcohol before taking Rae back to his for peppermint tea toast, a hot shower mmmmmm no no no stop it she doesn't want that, and then they'd go to the debrief at the chippy together. As he reaches the cars checking to make sure chops is open he scans the other cars where the fuck had Rae gone it was the early hours of the morning she would of drank a ship full and fuck knows took some more shit. His heart beating to fast his head swirling he starts shouting her name like the shouting when a mum realises her kid has wandered of why did he care so much she was more then capable of looking out for herself, but she was a girl alone in the middle of no where fuck. He could drive he sure as shit couldnt ride his scooter his arms and legs still to heavy.He would just have to sleep it off in the hopes Rae either reappeared or had managed to make her way home. Then he remembered she was meant to be staying at his. Chop and Izzy came into vision asking Finn what was going on " Rae fucking vanished I can't find her but she deffo came this way. Chop headed off toward the road to see if he could see her, walking towards the phone box he had seen as the approached to mansion, she'd definately been there her gold jacket lay on the floor inside it, Chop was trying to Rationalise his brain from thinking she'd been kidnapped to the conclusion she'd got a taxi back grabbing her jacket he headed to tell the others. He got to his car to find Finn slumped in the back seat like a a posing fucker and Izzy curled up in the passenger seat looking like an adorable character from a fairy tail neon wings included. He decided his best option was to sleep too. It was Archie who found others in the morning, he woke everyone and they all was feeling shit and like the devil his self had pissed on there souls. Archie sat in the backseat Chop Izzy in the front all silent in there own lust filled thoughts of the night before, Chop loved Izzy he was sure but he didn't know if it had been the drugs making her so into him or the fact she liked him back. The ride back to Stamford was awkward and the weightless feeling of the scooter without Rae was unnerving, he just wanted to home now to check if Rae had gone back to his or risked going home. Arriving home at the ungodly hour of 3am had unnerved Linda no end but she was just glad Rae was home and safe even or she did stink of beer sweat smoke and had misplaced her jacket. Rae lay on her bed sobbing into her pillow before attacking her diary with some revolt. 25TH August 1996 Dear Diary, Well fuck the fuck off will you, I honestly thought with Archie I'd just been unlucky, but no such fucking luck my friend because I saw it all I saw Finn kissing. ARCHIE really kissing him, how I'd imagined it looked him kissing me! Hey at least it's not because I'm fat he doesn't fancy me he just bat's for same team like Archie.... Omg its me isn't it I turned them GAY I couldn't just stay away I managed to turn 2 men gay. Anyway need to shower and sleep. Debrief my fucking arse I'm not going anywhere. Finn sat in the chippy waiting for everyone to show up to this Damn debrief arriving home and not finding Rae he had stayed awake sipping lucozade he wanted to make sure she was safe but waited for the othera to arrive only Chloe and Chop appeared giving them there sorry before heading home to recover and prepare for Raes mum and husband karims reception. Finn decided he'd call Raes house, answering the phone Linda told Finn she was in bed and there had been no sign of life so far, and she didn't know if there would be enough time for her to call but the reception started at 5.30 so he'd see her then. Linda woke Rae at 1.30 reminding her she was meant to be her bridesmaid in less then 2 hours time. Getting up and showered and into the long. Satin blue dress head wouldn't have been as bad did it not feel. Like her head was full of cement and her legs like they'd been weighed down with lead, putting her hair up in the silver clip her mum had left for her she realised she needed make up really needed, her mum had left a pair of matching light blue kitten heals near her bed like fuck she thought and pulled out her black converse. The wedding went without a hitch and they was making there way back to the pub for the reception when Rae remembered the kiss between Archie and Finn it was like someone had just. Burnt the image into her retinas. Archie had phoned Finn but his Dad answered telling him to come around as he was sure he wouldn't be long. ARCHIE sat on Finns bed the smell. Of Ckone and Vanilla fucking vanilla really strong, he smiled remembering the smell of Finns body sweaty and musked with Ckone the taste of lager on his lips, he'd never felt anything like it, but Finn wasn't gay (was he he'd kissed back) Archie decided the only thing to do was to tell Finn he was Gay and that they'd kissed last night whatever happened then would be down to Finn, Archie loved him like a brother and Finn liked girls. Rae managed to avoid most of the gang as they arrived at the pub and decided now was the time to try and make an. Unnoticed escape, but happened to Run straight into the very people she had been avoiding all day. Oh hey Arch hi Finn I was just going out I need to ermmm yeah I'm busy free champagne inside. Finn reached out his hand to grab her arm but she was gone. This was bad really bad Finn slapped Archie around head head again and Archie shrugged an apology. When Finn had arrived home he just wanted to get changed ready for the reception drink some tea and tell his Dad about Rae, instead he walked into his room to find a sheepish looking Archie perched on his bed, Archie - How ya feeling mate Finn - rough Archie - you remember anything from last night? Finn - not much, just loosing Rae at the end, she avoiding me I think. Archie really? Finn - not sure what I've done thought we was getting on and I really like her Archie she's amazing. Archie swollowed hard here it comes confession time, Archie - I think it's my fault she avoiding you mate I'm sorry I didn't think this would happen honestly What you taking about Archie, Finns head hurt. Archie - Well she saw. She saw what?? I kissed you Finn and you kissed me back like really kissed me back. What the fuck Archie why would you kiss me why? Archie - I'm gay Finn I'm gay and now I've hurt Rae again with it. Finn - what wait Rae knew you was gay?? And why would Rae be hurt you kissing me? Because you kissed me back Finn she saw us she must have. She loves you to mate and shes so blind to it she's so innocent in that sense she hasn't got a clue. Finns head spinning to much talking. ARCHIE - told him the story of the peeping and Rae asking him if was her who had turned him gay and even tho he'd reassured her it wasn't there was a look in her eyes that said she didn't beleive him. Finn - so now you think Rae thinks she's turned me Gay to?? Archie - exactly. So arriving at the pub to find Rae escaping had been like a punch to his face Finn liked her and he knew he had to tell her but first he needed to get her to believe he wasn't gay. He'd tried to grab her arm but she'd slipped him and headed off. The reception was loud to loud Finns head was banging and his heavy heart wasn't helping. Fuck it. He tells Chop if he's sees Rae tell her he's gone to the chippy, Chop tells Izzy and Chloe they both raise there eyebrows but carry on the details of Chloes night with Kendo YUK. Sitting in the chippy alone Finn felt lost really lost how badly had he fucked up his chances with Rae now.... He'd been sat with his back to the door for 30.minutes when he heard the bell without looking around he knew it was Rae that vanilla scent and the slamming of her feet on the tiled floor. Sitting down in front of him and before he could speak she let out a torrade of words. Why Finn why try and kiss me at the rave rub your hands over my arms why make me think we was friends. Was it a moment of curiosity or was it touching me that made you realise you fancied men? Finn sighed Archie was right it was all his fault aswell. Speak Finn for fuck sake, are you gay? Are you gay with Archie? Finn with out meaning to shouted Really Rae me gay are out of your fucking mind, I don't know what you saw I don't remember I  really don't! Then the realisation dawned he'd been Imagining her with his eyes shut, Archie must have kissed him then and in the. Drug haze oh fuck this just gets better. Rae - b b b but you was kissing Archie back and. It looked like you was enjoying it. Finn laughed I was Rae but not how you think nice one Nelson keep digging,. Rae - what you on about? Finn - Rae I was thinking about you listening to spaceman Imagining you You us kissing like I'd wanted to all night I had my eyes shut I thought it was the drugs that made it feel real not thay Archie had attached himself to my face. Rae was blushing now, so I didn't make you gay? Finn - no Rae you made me far from gay and Archie is Gay nothing anyone has done to him he always had been. We alright?? Yeah we alright... Finn and Rae arrived back at the reception met with curious eyes from the gang. Finn slapped Archie on the back and said mines a fosters when your ready. As Archie got up he leaned over and kissed Raes cheek. She scowled at him and he lowered his eyes. The reception was in full flow and after Linda's speech and Raes revelation about being in a psychiatric hospital during the spring it all made sense to Finn his beautiful Rae was strong yet sensitive and insecure, she was his and she just didn't know it yet. Chop announced his undying love for Izzy.... Chloe wished the boutchats the best. Archie - I just need everyone to know I'm Gay and I've upset my friends keeping it a secret so so so now you know. Rae smiled over knowing he was a brave to admit it it could change so much. As she stood at the bar she felt someones arm snake around her waist before there lips catching her ear whispering I think it's time I showed you just how heterosexual I am, turning to protest his lips met hers taking the breath from them both, slowing down there kiss they could both hear cat calls and wolf whistles from the gang! Rae grabs his hand and says not here tho hey.... Don't know who's watching!


End file.
